


Jamás

by DreamerStar



Series: Cuentos del océano [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Liam Death, POV Liam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pertenece al grupo de relatos: Cuentos del océano.<br/>Jones brothers.<br/>La muerte de Liam.</p>
<p>Jamás en su vida Liam creyó posible que el color azul pudiera desgarrarle el alma pero lo hacía, podía desgarrarle el alma aún sin quererlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamás

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.
> 
> Notas: One shot perteneciente a un conjunto de relatos agrupados bajo el nombre Cuentos del océano que narran acontecimientos de la infancia de los hermanos Jones

**Jamás.**

 

Jamás en su vida Liam creyó posible que el color azul pudiera desgarrarle el alma hasta el punto de volverla jirones de tela. El azul, se decía, el azul es mar y cielo, libertad y fuerza, es agradable y relajante. Jamás roto, jamás teñido por mil y un pesares ahogados en sí mismos.

Pero lo era, se dijo, podía ser azul y estar roto, ser azul y revolverle las tripas como una tormenta.

Los ojos de Killian—su querido hermano menor al que había jurado proteger—eran todo eso y más (todo el sufrimiento y sus tonalidades). Los ojos de su hermano eran azules como el cielo y el mar—como los ojos de su difunta madre—y estaban inundados al mismo tiempo de dolor, tristeza, agonía, abandono, soledad, auto odio, desasosiego, terror, pérdida… estaban tan llenos de lágrimas y noches olvidadas por el mundo que rompían el corazón de Liam en un millar de pedazos que le hacían sentirse el por ser humano del mundo.

Una abominación igual que su padre—él que les abandonó, él que abandonó a Killian (el niño que confiaba en él)—. Y todo porque moría.

Se estaba muriendo, evaporándose del mundo terrenal, por segunda vez en brazos de su hermano—unos brazos que le parecían de pronto muy pequeños, como si Killian aún fuera un niño—. Y lloraba, Killian lloraba y pedía ayuda como jamás la había pedido, temblando como un niño perdido. Y él no podía hacer nada para aliviar el sufrimiento de su hermano.

Solo morir, solo mirar, solo morir. Solo podía abandonar a su hermano.

Y se sentía horrible, muchísimo peor que el veneno que corría por sus venas y anulaba su sistema respiratorio—un infierno respirar—. Peor, se repetía, era peor que sentir como la sangre de sus venas se coagulaba como hielo ártico en sus arterias. Se sentía peor que los temblores y el sudor frío que caía de su frente como un bautismo de muerte.

Era peor, muchísimo peor.

Abandonar a Killian, traicionar su fe—brillante como una estrella—y romper la promesa—el juramento de estar siempre el uno para el otro hasta el final, hasta el fin del mundo—era peor que la muerte. Sabía a fracaso y sangre, a lágrimas sin fin y torpes promesas infantiles tras los golpes. Sabía a una noche de abandono en medio del mar en la que toda la inocencia de su hermano murió de golpe, como si no importara nada en absoluto.

Sabía a palabras tan lejanas como Saturno y a besos de sal que una vez lo fueron todo peo que ahora no significaban nada. Sabía a risas altas, como montañas, y a llantos mudos impronunciables. Sabía a pelear y a romperse, a caer hasta el fondo y a levantarse. Sabía a azul, al azul cielo y mar, al azul de los ojos de Killian—tan inmensos como faros en mitad de una tormenta—.

Liam suspiró—alma, aliento, vida—y la vista se le nubló—bruma y veneno arrancándole los ojos—y solo quedó en su mente cada vez menos funcional los pequeños llantos de su hermano como ecos lejanos y su voz—la propia, la de Liam—muriendo, trémula, diciendo algo que jamás llegó a salir de sus labios.

Palabras mezcladas, sílabas impronunciables, una impresión, un secreto, un espejismo, letras extranjeras… un galimatías escondido en su boca moribunda—entre la lengua y el paladar—por siempre.

Una disculpa que trató de salir, un arrepentimiento tratando de tocarle y unas promesas destinadas a salvar el corazón de su pequeño hermano. Un juramento tal vez—espuma de mar y sol—, una confesión—amor y amaneceres—, una certeza tan grande como el sol e insondable como las estrellas…

 

**Fin**.


End file.
